crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Craft
It seems strange to make an actual creepypasta for a wiki that's been overflowed with shitposts. Well, here goes nothing. I heard Baby I'm Yours by Birdbox playing close to me. My alarm. I got out of bed and had breakfast. After that I had nothing to do, so I opened up my computer and booted up Minecraft which I still had on it for some reason. Actually, looking back, I remember deleting it a few years before this occurred. If I had remembered that, I would have probably got a new computer or something. I opened the game up and the word Mojang didn't appear on screen. Mephistopheles. It said Mephistopheles. Why that name in particular? I didn't know until looking it up on Google (not Bing, you cheapass) and it turned out that it was another name for the devil. It was strange of the game to reference this particular name, and it was also strange that it didn't say Mojang, but I decided to continue playing because I'm a fuckiNG MOR The title screen was the same as usual, although the word "mine" was removed for some reason. Of course, I assumed it was a glitch or a hacked copy, and either way I had a reason to continue playing. I would continue playing the glitch because it literally only affected the title screen. I would continue playing a hacked copy for curiosity's sake. I'm not a cat, I can do these things. Anyway, I clicked on "singleplayer" since I had no other option. No seriously, there were no other buttons. It was just singleplayer. Why did I continue playing when this happened? I don't know. I mean, I guess there is the argument that I only played singleplayer Minecraft because whenever I played multiplayer I would always get harassed. Nevertheless, I clicked it and I immediately got sent into a world. I checked the seed and the seed was: "0100111001101111" It was binary, I knew that much. I just didn't know what the binary meant. Either way, I still continued playi- no, honestly, I should have stopped. A binary seed, the missing options, a name of the devil replacing Mojang, the "mine" in "Minecraft" disappearing and everything else that could probably happen afterwards should have convinced me to stop playing. I CONTINUED, THOUGH. Everything went normally until about 10 minutes in, when I got a call from somebody claiming to be from Mojang. They told me to turn off my PC for a reason that was unspecified because I ended the call and got back to playing my Craft. Suddenly, the block underneath my disappeared. Somebody with the same skin as me stared down at the hole I was in. Then he broke another block. Strangely, everything around me was bedrock. It seemed to be perfectly constructed for me. Then the skin looked at me. "I know who you are {my name} (I want to remain anonymous)," it said in chat. "Come outside, I'm waiting." I didn't go outside until yesterday where the man still seemed to be there. He was waiting for so long that he seemed starving. And dead. That dead body has been thrown in the bin after that incident. No, not to clear up the place, but because he was literally naked. Yeah, he was definitely trying to rape me. (Oh crap, I'm not with the cool kids anymore. I made an actual creepypasta.) (Shit, what do I do??) (Oh, I know!) And then a skeleton popped out.